Still Innocently Innocent
by yukeh
Summary: Last Chapter! Sekuel dari Innocently Innocent. Mendapatkan seorang cowok polos nan idola seantero sekolah, tentu saja membuat Sakura Haruno amat bahagia. Tapi ia tidak menyangka jika cowok polos itu memiliki fansgirl yang jauh dari kata polos. Welcome to hell, Haruno. RnR? Terimakasih
1. Chapter 1: An Innocent Boyfriend

**Yukeh: **Ini semacam multichapter sequel dari fic SasoSaku saya yang judulnya Innocently Innocent. Jika ada yang belum baca, silahkan baca untuk membantu memahami jalan cerita ini dengan lebih baik. Tetapi, jikapun tidak, tak masalah karena saya sudah berusaha untuk membuat jalan ceritanya tidak serumit itu *apaan sih?*.

Happy reading

oOo

Senin, pukul enam lewat lima puluh lima menit.

Senin, lokasi halaman dari sebuah sekolah SMU swasta di Tokyo, Jepang.

Senin, dengan cuaca cerah dan matahari bersinar semangat, kontras dengan _mood_ para siswa yang jelek karena harus mengakhiri liburan untuk kembali berjumpa dengan "kekasih-kekasih" tercinta mereka. Buku, papan tulis, teori, ulangan, dan semua rutinitas yang membosankan sebelum kami menerima tanda kelulusan suatu saat nanti.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan perlahan-lahan. Sangat... dan amat sangaaaattt... perlahaaaaa...nnn... lahan... Bahkan aku harus menghabiskan waktu lima menit untuk melintasi halaman sekolah. Yeah, aku tahu, perilakuku ini tampak aneh di mata semua orang yang kebetulan ada di dekatku. Tapi bodo amat. Mendapat pandangan aneh jauh lebih merupakan sebuah anugrah daripada mati dengan tubuh tercecer di selokan atau tempat pembuangan sampah.

Aku memasukkan kedua tanganku di saku samping dari _jumper_ hitam milikku. Kepalaku yang tertutupi tudung _jumper_, kutundukkan dalam-dalam. Alih-alih ingin menghindari tatapan orang, tapi _well yeah_, aku malah tampak semakin mencurigakan! Sekalipun kedua mata hijau emeraldku tersembunyi di balik kacamata hitamku, aku sama sekali tak berani untuk melirik-lirik, takut jika-jika –mungkin saja!- kacamataku retak dan mataku terekspos oleh yang lain.

Ya Tuhan... aku ini murid sekolahan atau teroris yang diburu semua dunia dengan harga jutaan dolar?

Aku menghela nafas lelah.

Mengapa semua ini harus kulakukan? Aku yang biasanya berangkat sekolah dengan ceria, dengan langkah lebar, dengan senyum riang dan sapaan ceria, dan abakadabra! Sekarang aku harus menyamar hanya untuk ke sekolahku sendiri!

Dan bodohnya, aku tak pandai dalam penyamaran! Sekalipun kepalaku tertutupi tudung _jumper_, kedua mataku terlindungi kacamata hitam, dan rambutku telah kuikat rapi ke belakang hingga tak terlihat dari lindungan tudung _jumper_, tapi tetap saja, aku tampak lebih mencurigakan daripada maling amatiran!

Dan kalian heran, mengapa aku harus repot-repot berdandan ribet begini hanya untuk menghadiri sekolah selama beberapa jam ke depan?

Biar kujelaskan.

Akar dari permasalahan ini sesungguhnya adalah karena aku telah memiliki pacar. Bukan, aku bukanlah gadis populer yang saking populernya, maka tiap lelaki akan rela untuk saling lomba menculikku karena patah hati saat tahu aku telah memiliki pacar. Namun, terlebih dikarenakan nasibku yang terkadang kupikir sangat beruntung, namun jika berada dalam situasi begini, aku yakin sepenuh hati bahwa hidupku jauh dari kata beruntung.

Hey, aku memang beruntung akhirnya memiliki pacar seorang cowok yang lama telah kucintai, bahkan sejak pandangan pertama di hari pertama kami bertemu. Tapi yang membuatku tidak beruntung adalah, OH TUHAN! PACARKU SEORANG PANGERAN KECIL DI SEKOLAHKU INI!

Ya, Pangeran Kecil. Bukan kecil dari arti fisik atau umur. Tapi kecil di sini maksudnya adalah dia sangat berharga, dia sangat disayang dan dipuja demikian banyak orang, terutama para siswi, bahkan guru dan petugas cleaning service perempuan!

Dan mereka berpikir bahwa Pangeran Kecil mereka itu tidak pantas disandingkan dengan budak hina sepertiku!

Sebulan sudah jalinan kasih ini terjalin di antara kami. Tujuh bulan sudah rasa ini telah ada di hatiku. Dan satu minggu sudah aku menjadi lebih buruk dari sekedar buronan internasional.

Aku sangat bahagia.

Tentu saja, siapa yang tak bahagia jika menjadi pacar dari Akasuna no Sasori? Dia memiliki semua sifat yang membuat lelaki bisa dengan mudah meluluhlantakkan hati seorang perempuan. Apalagi perempuan yang baru patah hati sepertiku, yang baru putus dengan Uchiha Sasuke, beberapa minggu sebelum pertemuan pertama kami.

Dia amat polos. Dia amat manis. Dia amat tampan. Dia amat pandai. Dia amat baik dan ramah. Dan dia, amat sangat memesona. Jadi, jangan heran jika nyaris seluruh penghuni sekolah ini tahu siapa Akasuna no Sasori. Jangan tanyakan kenapa tiap gadis sering sengaja untuk berdekatan dengannya, pura-pura tanya PR-lah, pura-pura lihat dia di jalan saat hari kemarin, hanya untuk mendapatkan kesempatan ngobrol dengannya lah, bahkan ada yang pura-pura pinjam uang!

Dan jangan tanyakan kenapa, jika sekarang aku merasa bahwa pergi sekolah sudah seperti pergi ke tiang gantungan.

Aku bisa kapan saja mati jika mereka melihatku! Cukup sudah aku mendapati dua ekor binatang terburuk dan menjijikkan, katak, di lokerku saat hari pertama gosip hubunganku dengan Sasori tersebar. Ya, terimakasih pada takdir yang dengan sengaja dan seenaknya, mendatangkan Ino saat kami hendak berciuman di sebuah kafe.

Dan terlebih lagi, puji syukur pada kepolosan Sasori untuk langsung saja terus terang pada Ino saat dia menanyakan apa hubungan kami sebenarnya.

Dan sejak hari itu, namaku tertulis di urutan pertama dari _black list_ Sasori fansgirl, sekalian _the most wanted_ dari mereka.

Aku mencoba melirik ke samping, mencoba mencari-cari, siapa tahu di dekatku ada salah satu dari penggemar cowokku yang kelewat fanatik. Dan aku bisa langsung kabur begitu ia mengeluarkan samurai dari balik punggungnya.

Dan nyatanya, yang kulihat bukanlah seorang atau kumpulan cewek, namun sebuah kertas yang tertempel di mading.

Dan jika itu hanya kertas mading biasa –yang berisikan puisi, cerpen, bahkan dari hal paling tidak penting, yakni pengumuman nilai ulangan dari suatu mata pelajaran (aku benci sikap mempublikasikan keburukan orang di depan umum begini!)-, maka aku tak akan berhenti dan menatap kertas itu lama-lama.

Dan aku tercekat.

Di kertas itu ada namaku yang tercantum, dengan tulisan tangan dengan font yang dibentuk mirip tetesan darah, dengan tinta merah, dengan gambar wajah seorang cewek dengan rambut merah muda dan berantakan, hidung mengeluarkan ingus, mata menatap sayu, tersenyum layaknya idiot, dan lalat beterbangan di sekeliling kepalanya. Dan jika tidak ada namaku yang tertulis disitu, aku pasti mengira bahwa itu adalah karikatur untuk orang lain!

Hey! Aku tidak segembel itu, ya!

Dan aku menelan ludah dengan sulitnya saat membaca tulisan di bawah gambar itu.

**Kill this Idiot! Save Sasori-kun from being Idio****t****!**

Aku sweatdropped.

Apa? Memangnya aku punya penyakit kebodohan yang menular, apa?

"AWAS KALIAAAAAAAAANNNN!" teriak batinku jengkel dan empet.

**Full of Innocence Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T to be safe**

**Main starring: Akasuna no Sasori and Haruno Sakura**

**Genre: Humor/Romance? Not sure -_-**

Aku menyobek kertas itu dari mading. Dengan gemas, aku lipat-lipat dan remas-remas dengan kuat, hingga telapak tanganku menampakkan otot yang kentara jelas.

Niat ingin membanting kertas itu di lantai dan menginjak-injaknya, hilang saat tatapan mataku tak sengaja mengarah pada tembok di samping kiri.

Lalu ke tembok di samping kanan.

Lalu tembok beberapa meter ujung koridor sana.

#$!&*!

Kertas jelek ini ada di mana-mana!

Oh Tuhan, memangnya aku sudah mem-bom kota mana? Hingga aku diperlukan layaknya teroris buronan Amerika Serikat begini!

"Aku akan merobeknya semua!" gumamku semangat dan mulai melangkah.

Ya, tak akan kubiarkan kertas laknat ini masih tertempel di sini dan memperbesar kemungkinan Sasori akan melihatnya.

Atau jangan-jangan di sudah melihat? Karena sejak hari-hari penuh teror ku dimulai dan lebih-lebih sejak hari penyamaran merepotkan ini kumulai, kami memang sudah jarang, bahkan nyaris tak pernah lagi berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama-sama. Memang sih, memberatkan bagiku karena aku tak bisa pamer pada cewek-cewek yang hatinya dongkol dan iri akan kemenanganku. Tapi... yah, sudahlah. Daripada tubuh terpotong jadi enam!

"Eh, lihat ini!"

Langkahku terhenti seketika begitu nyaris menabrak dua orang gadis yang sama-sama hendak menuju ke arah kertas yang hendak kurobek dari dinding.

"Ini... kayak pernah tahu deh," ujar si rambut coklat sembari menempelkan telunjuk di dagunya.

"Ah... ini kan Haruno Sakura!" ujar si rambut hitam keriting, "Pantesan, kok rasanya pernah kenal."

Hei! Memangnya wajah asliku mirip banget, ya, ama gambar murahan itu?

"Ckckck... Dia jadi buron fansgirl Sasori-kun."

"Salah sendiri, cari maut, udah bosen idup, kali."

"Lagipula, salah Sasori-kun juga. Milih cewek kok mengecewakan begitu."

Hello? 'cewek mengecewakan' yang sedang kalian omongin sekarang ada tepat di samping kalian, lho!

"Tapi kalo Sasori-kun emang dasarnya suka, gimana?"

"Mana mungkin, sih! Ngaco! Sasori-kun itu polos sekaliii... Pasti Sakura udah ngajarin dia yang enggak-enggak dan _brainwashing_ dia hingga dia mau menerimanya."

"Iya, sih. Atau jangan-jangan Sasori-kun cuma jadi pelarian dia, aja, dari sakit hati akibat putus ama Sasuke-kun?"

"Hih! Awas aja! Dia pacaran ama Sasori-kun aja rasanya mau kucincang! Kalau ketahuan dia nyakitin Sasori-kun, nggak hanya kucincang, kukasih dagingnya ke anjing jalanan dekat rumahku!"

Aku menelan ludah dengan sulit.

Hei, apakah Sasori betah mempunyai fansgirl berdarah dingin demikian?

Dan aku terlambat untuk melangkah pergi saat salah satu dari mereka menyadari kehadiranku.

Shit.

Ya Tuhan, jangan biarkan mereka curiga dan jangan biarkan aku membuat mereka curiga! Aku masih cinta pada oksigen!

"Hei, kau."

"..." rasanya tenggorokanku sudah terpotong oleh dua kata cewek itu tadi.

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Kau suka Sasori-kun juga pastinya, kan?"

Hah! Tentu saja! Aku kan ceweknya! Idiot!

Aku hanya mengangguk kaku. Kedua tanganku dalam saku _jumper_ meremas kain _jumper_ ku kuat-kuat.

"Kalau seandainya kau bertemu Sakura, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

Heh?

"Kalau aku, begitu aku melihatnya, tak sampai semenit, aku akan melempar batu terbesar yang ada di dekatku, ke arah kepalanya. Atau menceburkannya sekalian ke kolam sekolah. Atau menendangnya dari lantai tiga gedung sekolah ini. Fufufufu..." ujar si rambut coklat dengan tawa khas seorang maniak, "Kalau kau?"

"Hah? A-aku?" aku menunjuk diriku sendiri. Kedua gadis itu mengangguk dan menatapku, menunggu jawaban dariku.

Dan aku terpaksa memberikannya, "A-aku… A-ku akan… um… menamparnya! Hahahaha! Ya! Tamparan yang sangat keras dan kuat...," aku menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tanganku, dengan bibir tersenyum licik.

Palsu!

"Menampar saja, hei?" tanya si rambut hitam, "Dia butuh lebih dari sekedar tamparan!"

"Ah? Oh... maksudku, setelah menamparnya, aku akan membenturkan kepalanya yang idiot itu keras-keras ke tembok, hingga darahnya bercucuran dan mengeluarkan otaknya yang mirip otak keledai itu!"

Ya Tuhan, aku secara terpaksa merancang pembunuhan berencana bagi diriku sendiri!

"Hahaha… bagus!" si rambut hitam mengacungkan jempol dan mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Hahahaha….," aku hanya tertawa kaku.

Dan aku terselamatkan oleh bunyi bel masuk, tanda jam pertama pelajaran akan dimulai.

"A-aku permisi," aku membungkukan badan dengan sopan, dan dengan agak kelewat terburu-buru, aku berbalik dan berlari pergi menuju kelas.

Baru kali ini aku sadar, menjadi pacar Sasori adalah sebuah tindakan kriminal tingkat berat!

-oOo-

Di sekolah, kelas adalah salah satu tempat aman bagiku, selain toilet.

Di kelas, aku bisa menjadi Haruno Sakura yang biasa. Melepas segala perlengkapan menyamarku yang akhir-akhir ini seolah menjadi nafasku. Karena tanpanya, aku dipastikan akan ditemukan di selokan dalam keadaan mati.

Bukannya di kelas ini tak ada yang membenciku. Di kelas inipun, tak kurang gadis yang termasuk anggota Sasori fansgirl. Dan aku pun tak jarang mendapatkan pelototan mata atau sumpah serapah dan hinaan dari mereka. Tapi hanya sebatas itu karena mereka tak bisa mengeluarkan benda tajam untuk menghabisiku karena guru akan selalu ada di kelas. Dan tak ada, kan, pembunuhan yang dilakukan dengan sengaja di depan tiga puluh delapan murid dan dua orang guru?

Ada jika yang melakukannya adalah orang tidak waras.

Dan oh, aku baru ingat, semua Sasori fansgirl tidak akan berbuat sejauh ini dengan menerorku jikalau saja kondisi psikis mereka dalam keadaan waras!

Dan jika kebetulan jam kosong, aku akan segera kabur, dengan membawa peralatan menyamarku. Jika istirahat telah datang, begitu pula yang terjadi. Dan begitulah kehidupan akan berlanjut entah sampai kapan.

"Hahahaha."

Aku melirik sebal, sembari melepas ikatan di rambutku –dan membuat rambutku kembali jatuh terjuntai, pada Hinata, teman sebangkuku.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanyaku sewot padanya yang mukanya memerah karena menahan tawa.

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku hanya geli saja dengan sikapmu, Sakura."

Aku memutar bola mata muak, "Ya, lalu? Kau mau aku bersikap biasa saja dan langsung terbunuh seketika?"

"Bu-bukan begitu!" Hinata menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangannya dengan panik, namun masih tetap menahan tawanya, "Hanya saja... Tidakkah lebih baik kau hadapi mereka dengan berani, Sakura?"

"Oh Hinata! Demi Tuhan! Lokerku mereka isi dengan katak! Sepatu olahragaku mereka kasih ke tukang sampah untuk dibakar! Mereka menulis surat cinta palsu pada Orochimaru-sensei atas namaku hingga sekarang aku ngeri tiap ketemu Orochimaru-sensei karena dia selalu mengedipkan sebelah mata padaku! Nah, jika aku bertindak berani seperti yang kau minta, maka, _good bye, _Hinata. _Nice to be your friend_!" ujarku panjang lebar.

Aku memasang muka cemberut.

Berani... berani... enak aja! Aku sanggup datang ke sekolah ini sudah termasuk sikapku yang paling berani, tauk!

"Sakura," kata Hinata. Kali ini kudengar suaranya melembut, "Aku yakin, tak perlu semua penyamaran ini. Karena, jika kau dan Sasori-kun memang saling mencintai, aku yakin, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Mendengar ucapan Hinata, aku terdiam dan merenung.

Baik-baik saja? Benarkah?

Semua tak seindah yang kukira.

-oOo-

Aku menyandarkan punggung dan menempelkan kedua telapak tanganku lekat-lekat di tembok di belakangku, sembari menghela nafas lelah dan ngos-ngosan, efek dari lari maraton yang baru saja kulakukan saat aku dengan idiotnya, lupa menguncir rambutku sehingga menyebabkan fansgirl kalap itu mengetahui identitasku lewat rambut depanku yang terjuntai melewati tudung _jumper_ku.

Dan yah... Aku kabur sebelum mati.

Aku melongokkan kepalaku ke tepi tembok, melihat ke arah belakang, dan menghela nafas lega dan mengucapkan puji syukur dalam hati, saat melihat beberapa cewek berlarian dengan meneriakkan namaku, menuju dan berbelok ke koridor lain di ujung sana.

Selamat... Selamat...

Perasaan lega karena baru saja terlepas dari incaran maut, meluap di hatiku. Hingga membuat rasa takut ini untuk sementara hilang, dan dengan semangat aku meraih HP dalam sakuku.

Aku sudah menjalani masa layaknya dikejar Bull Dog, apa salahnya jika aku sekarang aku mendapatkan 'hadiah'?

Fufufu...

"Halo?"

Dan perasaan hangat dan nyaman selalu kurasakan tiap mendengar suaranya. Membuatku sejenak melupakan semua teror dan ketakutan yang kurasakan di sekolah. Membuatku rasanya lupa akan rasa capek yang masih terasa.

"Sasori!"

Aku langsung membekap mulutku rapat-rapat saat menyadari bahwa aku baru saja menyebut namanya dengan suara agak keras.

Hei, mungkin saja fansgirl-nya punya telinga macam kelelawar yang bisa mendengar bunyi dari jarak lebih dari seratus meter?

Kulirik kanan, kiri, depan, belakang.

Aman...

"Sasori...," ujarku dengan suara melirih.

"Iyap?"

Dan aku benci mendengar gaya bicaranya seolah-olah ia masihlah anak lulusan TK!

"Aku ha-hanya... hosh... hosh... Ha-hanya...," sial! Capek banget aku! Lama-lama aku pasti bisa jadi atlet lari maraton nasional jika begini terus!

"Hei? Kau kenapa? Habis pelajaran olahraga?"

Kyaaaa! Dia perhatian sekaliiii!

Ya, aku tahu, aku norak. Tapi bodo amat, siapa yang tak suka diperhatikan olehnya, heh?

"Le-lebih buruk... Hahaha," ujarku jujur dengan separuh bercanda

"Hah?"

"Aku dikejar-kejar lagi," ujarku dengan nada setengah merajuk.

"Dikejar siapa?"

Dan mentalku langsung down.

Tak ingatkah dia bahwa ceweknya sekarang ini adalah seorang 'kriminal'?

Sudahlah.

"Eh... hosh... nant-nanti jadi pulang bareng kan? Hosh.. hosh..." tanyaku mengalihkan topik.

"Iyaaa... Nanti ketemuan di tempat biasa aja," dan dia adalah tipe orang yang mudah dipengaruhi untuk mengalihkan topik.

"Oke!" ujarku semangat, merasa tak sabar untuk mendengar bunyi bel pulang sekolah, untuk kemudian pulang dan menikmati saat terindah di tiap hariku yang sekarang bagai tengah di neraka ini, "Tap-"

"Sasori-kun! Telpon siapa, sih? Ini, kau belum jelasin tentang hukum relativitas ini, lhooo."

Aku tercekat.

Suara cewek...

Ada cewek yang berada di dekat cowokku.

"Oh, oke. Tunggu bentar, ya," jawab Sasori tanpa merasa perlu untuk mengeluarkan nada gugup karena menyadari kemungkinan aku mendengar suara cewek tadi.

Dan sebelum aku atau Sasori sempat berkata apa-apa, sambungan terputus.

Dan _voila_!

HP lobet...

Aku menghela nafas lelah sembari kembali memasukkan HP ke saku kemejaku.

Dia lah Sasori.

Sasori-ku yang baik. Sasori-ku yang ramah. Sasori-ku yang polos.

Dia pasti tengah membantu salah seorang teman dalam hal pelajaran. Karena dia baik.

Dia juga sering menerima teman untuk mencurahkan keluh kesah dan mendapat saran darinya, atau hanya sekedar mendapatkan 'tong sampah' untuk curhat. Karena dia ramah.

Namun, tetap saja, dia cowokku. Dan kuakui, sifat pencemburuku jelek sekali dan sifat itulah yang membuatku putus dengan Uchiha Sasuke dulu.

Salahkah aku merasakan perasaan ini? Merasa takut kehilangan. Merasa takut berpisah. Merasa bahwa hanya aku yang berhak untuk mendapat perhatiannya? Merasa bahwa tak adil jika ia berada bersama cewek lain selain aku?

Karena aku begitu mencintainya. Karena dalam waktu yang sama, tak hanya aku saja yang begitu mencintainya.

Aku hanya...

Aku hanya takut dia akan mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan memandang yang lain.

Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Mencoba menghilangkan perasaan jelekku ini, berlatih untuk menerima Sasori dengan segala sifatnya, dan meyakinkan diriku bahwa, apapun, pokoknya fakta telah berbicara bahwa Haruno Sakura adalah kekasih Akasuna no Sasori!

Aku hanya mengada-ada dan semua pikiranku tadi tak beralasan.

Aku harus menerima semua sifat Sasori itu.

Apa yang salah dengan niat membantu teman dalam pelajaran? Karena Sasori baik.

Apa yang salah untuk menjadi tempat untuk berkeluh kesah? Karena Sasori dari awal memang ramah.

Dan apa yang salah untuk mempercayainya? Untuk meyakini bahwa ia memang akan selalu di sampingku? Dan tak akan pernah berpaling dariku.

Karena dia polos.

Aku tersenyum saat mendapat pemikiran demikian.

Sepolos cinta pertamanya padaku.

"Sakura!" seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang, dan membuatku sedikit terlompat kaget dan nyaris mempraktekan salah satu pululan tangan dari ekskul karate yang dulu sempat kuikuti, jika aku tak keburu sadar bahwa yang ada di depanku adalah Hinata, "Hei, Sakura. Kenapa kau ada di sin…"

Baik aku dan Hinata, langsung terdiam beku dan saling tatap dengan ekspresi horor.

"Sakura?"

"Jadi itu Sakura, ya?"

"Ternyata kau di sini, hei!"

"Awas kau!"

Terimakasih teman, atas 'peti mati' yang kau hadiahkan!

"Ma-maaf, Sakura... Aku tak sadar," Hinata menggumam lirih sembari mengerutkan kening dan memejamkan mata, pertanda takut dan menyesal.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, aku kembali berlari maraton mengelilingi sekolah diiringi teriakan-teriakan menyebut namaku dari beberapa cewek di belakangku sana.

_My life isn't as innocent as I thought_

-oOo-

_Critism and comment are whole-heartedly appreciated._

August, 2011

Uchiha Yukeh-chan


	2. Chapter 2: Love Prevails!

.:oOo:.

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

Uchiha Yuki-chan (not so) proudly presents...

Still Innocently Innocent (c) Uchiha Yuki-chan

Rate: T.

Genre: Drama / Romance / Humor

Warning: What do you expect from my fics? Of course, **OOC-ness here and there**. Include the using of _Bahasa anak gaoehl_. **Plot kurang ngena**. Romance minim. And _**lebayisme**_ here and there.

I ain't gaining any commercial advantage by publishing this fic. Thank You.

.:oOo:.

* * *

><p>Aku semakin mempercepat langkah kakiku. Sesekali kulirik arloji berwarna merah muda yang ada di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Dan aku menghembuskan nafas frustasi kala melihat kedua jarum utamanya menunjukkan pukul empat sore.<p>

Ah! Kuharap aku tidak membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama! Sebaik apapun dia, toh cowokku itu juga manusia. Ada beberapa hal yang bisa membuat _mood_-nya berubah menjadi jelek. Dan salah satu dari beberapa hal tersebut adalah jika ia harus dibuat menunggu.

Dan tentu saja, aku akan bisa sampai di pertigaan tempat kami janjian bertemu satu jam lebih awal, jika saja para gadis yang mengaku sebagai _fansgirl_-nya itu tidak membuatku kerepotan untuk bahkan mencapai gerbang sekolah dengan selamat.

Aku semakin berlari kuat saat kedua mataku menatap pertigaan tempat kami bertemu beberapa meter di depan sana. Dan dari arah sini, sudah terlihat jelas warna merah menyala yang ada di sekitar situ.

Warna merah yang membuat jantungku berdetak cepat. Entah oleh rasa senang karena akhirnya bertemu dengannya, atau karena perasaan cemas jika telah mengesalkannya.

Sesampai di sana dan berhenti di sampingnya, aku membungkuk sembari memegangi kedua kakiku. Nafasku terdengar sangat memburu, efek dari lari marathon yang seharian kulakukan di sekolah. Keringat dingin juga kurasakan membasahi tubuhku.

Ya Tuhan, sampai kapan sih, aku akan seperti ini?

Setelah merasa cukup aku 'beristirahat' sejenak, aku segera kembali berdiri tegap sambil tangan kananku menyingkap tudung jumperku dari kepalaku. Kacamata hitam yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi mata ketiga dan keempatku, kini kulepas dan kumasukkan ke saku kemeja, berikut ikat rambut yang tadi kupakai, membuat helai merah mudaku kembali menjuntai.

"Hah, Sasori-_kun_, maaf. Aku terlambat," ucapku mengawali pengakuan dosa. Memang, ini semua bukan salahku jika _fansgirl_-nya begitu kalap dan kehilangan kesadaran seperti itu jika bertemu denganku. Tapi tetap saja, aku merasa bersalah membiarkannya menunggu selama satu jam di musim panas yang menyengat begini, "Apa kau sudah lama?"

Semenjak tadi, ini pertama kalinya aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan menatap wajahnya. Ekspresi kesal dan cemberut yang semula kubayangkan, tak dapat kulihat.

Karena aku melihat wajah itu menunduk malu-malu, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya yang putih.

"A-ap –Oh, Tidak, kok! Tak apa. Yah...," ia menjawabku dengan agak cepat-cepat, sembari sesekali melirik ke arahku, namun kemudian ia akan menunduk lagi.

Aku mengangkat alisku melihat wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Kami-sama, aku pasti telah membuatnya menunggu lama hingga kulitnya merona tersengat matahari.

Dasar aku kejam!

Aku segera membuka tas ranselku dan mengeluarkan topi berwarna hitam yang selalu kubawa, sebagai cadangan jika aku lupa memakai _jumper_-ku di sekolah. Lalu aku berjinjit sedikit, berusaha mencapai kepala Sasori, untuk kemudian perlahan kupakaikan topi hitam itu di kepalanya, menutupi helai kemerahan yang tumbuh lebat dan berantakan di sana.

Dan kurasakan ia sedikit kaget oleh tingkahku, bisa kusimpulkan demikian karena ia sempat mundur satu langkah saat aku mendekatinya tadi.

"Ah?" itu yang ia ucapkan dengan raut heran, sembari kedua matanya melirik ke atas dan tangan kirinya memegang ujung topi berwarna hitam itu.

Aku tersenyum, "Maaf, kau pasti kepanasan, 'kan? Sekarang kau sudah merasa teduh."

Ia kembali melihatku sembari tersenyum.

Satu detik, aku masih membalas senyumnya.

Tiga detik, senyumku mulai meluntur sedikit.

Enam detik, ekspresi heran menggantikan senyumku yang sempat mengembang.

Sepuluh detik, "Hei, kau lihat apa? Apa ada yang aneh dengan diriku?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit membentak sekalipun aku belum mendengar jawabannya.

Jujur saja, tatapannya itu membuatku merasa tak nyaman.

Ia hanya tertawa kecil sembari menundukkan kepala dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia terlihat sangat kikuk saat berkata, "Sakura, kau cantik."

BLESH!

Wajahku langsung saja terasa panas. Jika sekarang aku berdiri di depan kaca, maka aku pasti akan melihat pantulan wajahku yang kini pasti menyaingi terangnya merah helai Sasori.

Aku ternganga kecil, merasakan detak jantungku terasa lebih kuat ketimbang saat telah kupakai lari marathon sehari penuh di sekolah. Tubuhku membeku di tempat dan nuraniku sibuk memperdebatkan apakah yang barusan kudengar itu benar-benar nyata atau tidak.

Karena... Hello? Akasuna no Sasori nge-gombal?

_Jeez_, meskipun ucapannya tadi hanya sekedar pujian sederhana, namun efeknya lebih dahsyat dari gombalan seorang _playboy_ kelas kakap lengkap dengan rayuan _a__la_ Andre Taulani OVJ (?).

Dengan gugup dan terbata, aku pun membalas dengan nada sedikit membentak, berusaha menutupi kegugupan yang kurasa, "Baru nyadar, kau?! Huh! Padahal sudah kenal lama, kan?!"

Tak kuat lama-lama menatap wajahnya yang memandang heran dan tak mengerti padaku, aku segera melangkah pergi dari sana. Jika tadi aku datang dengan berlari, maka aku kini pergi dengan jalan cepat.

_I was blushing madly_!

"Eh? Kenapa? Apakah kau marah?" tanyanya saat ia berhasil menyusulku dan kini menyejajari langkahku. Wajahnya ia tolehkan kepadaku sembari kembali berkata, "Ah, maaf. Mungkin karena sekarang kita pacaran, jadi aku lebih bisa melihat jelas. Hahaha. Tapi percayalah, kini kau terlihat cantik, Sakura."

'Oh! Jadi sebelum kita pacaran aku tidak terlihat menarik?!' umpatku dalam hati dengan _mood swing_ layaknya ibu-ibu hamil.

Hah, sudahlah. Yang penting aku mendapat pujian darinya.

-oOo-

"Kau tahu, aku akhir-akhir ini merasa tidak nyaman jika pergi ke sekolah," ucapku saat kami sudah mencapai separuh perjalanan dan kami menghabiskannya hanya dengan diam.

Diam dengan aku yang menunduk dan masih _blushing_ layaknya remaja labil yang baru saja salaman dengan Justin Bieber, dan dengan dia, Sasori, cowokku, yang jalan dengan santainya sambil sesekali mengatakan suatu hal konyol dan _nonsense_ macam, "Eh, awannya di atas sana membentuk layang-layang," atau "Kau tahu, Sakura? Aku baru saja tadi mendapat pengetahuan bahwasanya di angkasa terdapat dimensi waktu yang bisa menyebabkan hukum relativitas blablabla," atau "Hm. Tadi Shion-_chan_ memberiku coklat. Rasanya enak. Ah, aku lupa menyisakannya untukmu. Tak apa, 'kan? Haha."

Aku menghembuskan nafas keras hingga meniup poni di dekat dahiku, sembari memutas bola mataku dengan kesal.

Sepertinya satu-satunya yang _nervous_ karena pujiannya tadi di sini hanya aku, deh. Lihatlah dia. Hidup dengan ceria seolah tanpa teringat bahwa ia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat perasaanku meledak-ledak.

Dan apa? Dia bahkan berani mengatakan sesuatu tentang salah satu _fansgirl_ fanatiknya itu? Hah!

"Ya, kau memang punya banyak penggemar," ujarku pelan dengan nada kesal dan menyindir.

"Ah, ya. Itu berarti aku akan mendapatkan coklat seenak itu setiap hari, 'kan?" dan sayangnya sindiranku harus mental jatuh ke tanah saat tak bisa mencapai hati dan pikirannya.

Aku menghela nafas lelah, "Kau tahu, Sasori? Mereka sangat keterlaluan," ujarku lirih sembari menundukkan kepala, berusaha agar dia tidak melihat kedua mataku yang mungkin sekarang tengah menyiratkan sorot sendu.

"Siapa?" responnya segera.

"Mereka, cewek yang begitu memuja-mujamu dan memberimu coklat itu!" jawabku sedikit keras, berusaha untuk mendapatkan pembelaan dan penenangan dari kekasihku.

Dan yang kudapat sebagai balasan adalah, "Oh. Memangnya kenapa?"

Aku menggeram lirih sebelum berkata dengan masih tidak menatap wajahnya, "Kita begitu berbeda. Mereka begitu memujamu dan di saat yang sama, mereka begitu membenciku hingga rasanya bahkan di sekolah pun, aku bisa merasakan aura membunuh yang menguar dari tatapan dan ucapan mereka. Mereka begitu tidak menyukai hubungan kita ini. Kau pangeran, aku budak belia. Kau elang, aku cacing tanah. Kau Kakashi-_sensei_ dan aku Orochimaru-_sensei_!" sambungku dengan makin ngelantur. Aku sadar itu. Tapi amarahku kini berhasil menguasai diriku. Di satu sisi marah karena ulah gadis binal itu, dan di sisi yang lain, kecewa karena bahkan sumber dari semua ini bahkan merasa bahwa tak ada yang salah dengan kehidupanku dan hubunganku dengannya, "Apakah kau tahu semua itu?"

Langkahku semakin memelan, seolah aku ingin memanfaatkan jarak yang masih tersisa dengan mencurahkan keluh kesahku pada orang yang paling kupercaya. Karena jujur saja, rasanya aku sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan semua ini.

Aku semakin menatap sayu tanah di bawahku saat tak mendengar balasan darinya. Kesepuluh jemariku meremas ujung kemeja seragam yang kupakai, berusaha menahan rasa jengkel dan capek atas semua ini.

"Kau tidak tahu, kan, jika aku setiap hari harus berlari-lari ke sekeliling sekolah untuk menghindari mereka?" lanjutku dengan intonasi yang memelan, "Apakah kau tahu juga, bahwa dua hari yang lalu mereka menjatuhkan air comberan bau banget dari atas kamar toilet cewek? Apakah kau juga tahu bahwa setiap hari aku selalu menemukan setumpuk surat ancaman agar berpisah denganmu, di lokerku? Danapakahkautahubahwaakuseka rangtengahdikejarOrochimaru-_sensei_karenasuratcintakonyolyangme rekaberikanatasnamaku?!"

Suasana hening kemudian.

Aku menghirup dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam, merasa sesak di dalam sini oleh semua emosi yang terasa. Namun aku juga belum berani untuk menatap wajahnya.

Ya, karena aku mulai merasa bersalah karena menimpakan semua kepenatan dan kemarahan ini pada Sasori, meski ini semua bukan salahnya.

Apakah keinginannya memiliki _fansgirl_ brutal dan abnormal demikian? Tidak, kan?

"Lalu, katakan...," kudengar suaranya, namun aku belum berani berpaling padanya, "Katakan.. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Hatiku mencelos mendengar suaranya yang terdengar lirih itu.

Ah, bego! Kenapa aku jadi emosional begini? Demi Tuhan, semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika para gadis itu menerima dengan ikhlas dan lapang dada akan fakta bahwa Sasori sekarang sudah berpacaran denganku, lanjutkan kehidupan mereka masing-masing dan carilah cowok baru dan _single_ untuk dijadiin idola mereka!

"Ya mana kutahu," ucapku ketus yang kontras dengan rasa bersalah yang menyelinap di hatiku, "Kenapa kau begitu populer sekali? Hah... Bahkan saat aku berpacaran dengan Sasuke-_kun_ juga tidak begini-begini amat, kok."

Aku tahu, mulutku telah berucap kata-kata setingkat lebih kejam.

Dasaaaarrrr! Kenapa harus membanding-bandingkan Sasori-kun dengan si ayam itu, sih?!

Sejenak, hanya kesenyian yang lagi-lagi mengisi suasana. Aku masih berjalan dengan menunduk, tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasori semenjak perbincangan panas ini dimulai. Sesekali hasrat untuk meminta maaf timbul di hati, namun saat itu juga terkubur saat mengingat semua rutinitas berat yang harus kualami di sekolah karena semua hal ini.

Namun, kesunyian itu terpecah saat aku memekik pelan dan kaget, ketika tubuhku tertarik mendekat ke arahnya.

Dan dia memelukku dengan hangat dan erat.

"..."

Aku sedikit menganga merasakan tubuhku didekap olehnya. Satu tangannya melingkari pinggangku, dan satu tangannya menempelkan kepalaku dengan lembut ke arah dadanya.

Dan dari sini, di balik dada tempatku bersandar ini, aku bisa mendengar dengan telingaku suara detakan yang kencang dan cepat.

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Mulai sekarang, aku akan melindungimu," bisiknya lirih, "Janji."

Satu tetes air mata luruh dari mataku saat mendengar kalimatnya tersebut.

Sekarang aku tahu, mengapa kau begitu berharga bagi mereka. Begitu berhaganya hingga mereka tak merelakanmu untuk dimiliki oleh satu gadis saja.

-oOo-

Ini adalah awal kebangkitan revolusi dari Haruno Sakura!

Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan semangat. Langkah lebar, senyum senantiasa tergelar. Mataku menatap mantap ke depan, tangan terkepal kuat.

Ya! Inilah aku yang sesungguhnya.

Haruno Sakura yang ceria. Haruno Sakura yang semangat dan tak kenal rasa gentar! Haha!

Selamat tinggal _jumper_ dengan tudungnya yang menutupi wajah ceriaku. Selamat tinggal kacamata yang menyembunyikan sinar mataku. Dan ucapkan kata perpisahan pada ikat rambut dengan helai merah mudaku yang kini kembali menjuntai.

Apa? Apakah aku tidak takut pada grup norak dan abnormal yang menamai diri mereka dengan Sasori _fansgirl_ itu?

Jawabannya, tidak lagi! Aku bukan lagi Sakura yang pengecut. Aku bukan lagi Haruno yang bisa mereka teror dan hanya bisa menyembunyikan diri. Aku bukan lagi Haruno Sakura yang akan pontang panting begitu melihat wajah sangar mereka.

"Hah! Kalian dengar? Aku mencintai Sasori-_kun_ dan Sasori-_kun_ mencintaiku!" kataku sedikit keras ketika akan melewati gerbang sekolah, "Jangankan satu sekolah, seandainya dunia menentang kami pun, akan kami hadapi selama kami saling mencintai! Sasori-_kun_ akan melindungiku! Hahaha."

_Sigh_. Aku tampak dan terdengar seperti orang gila berbicara dan bertingkah seperti itu.

Aku melanjutkan langkahku dengan semangat. Sesekali lagu-lagu perjuangan cinta yang tertentang macam Ours-nya Taylor Swift, kulantunkan kecil dari mulutku.

Ya. _Love prevails_! _Go girl_!

Aku tak akan lari lag-

DEG!

Mataku melotot horor ke depan dan langkahku terhenti seketika.

"Itu Sakura, kan?!"

"Benar! Hah, ketemu juga kau, ya, akhirnya!"

"Awas kau!"

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Revolusi Haruno Sakura: Gugur sebelum berjuang.

-oOo-

Hari kedua revolusi Haruno Sakura.

Nafasku terengah-engah menahan rasa capek dan deg-degan. Jam di arlojiku menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat empat menit di waktu pagi.

Dan sekarang aku masih berada di pagar luar sekolah, _dammit_!

Revolusi Sakura apanya, orang begitu ngelihat _fansgirl_ itu dari jarak satu kilometer saja aku sudah ngibrit duluan.

Dan beginilah, aku berdiri dengan terengah-engah di luar sekolah. Tepatnya, di pagar beton yang mengelilingi dan membatasi sekolah dengan wilayah sekitarnya. Aku berdiri, menempelkan rapat-rapat tubuhku di tembok, seolah takut terlihat oleh salah seorang _fansgirl_ Sasori yang mungkin saja ada masih ada di luar.

_Sigh_. Andai saja sekarang tidak ada ulangan dari Kakashi sensei, maka aku pasti akan langsung pulang saja, toh udah telat.

Lebih baik tidak sama sekali daripada terlambat.

Aku menelan ludah dengan sulit dan menatap mantap ke arah pagar beton yang menjulang. Permukaan tembok itu tidak rata oleh tonjolan-tonjolan batu yang membentuknya. Jadi mungkin aku bisa... memanjatnya? Jangan tanya kenapa tidak lewat gerbang saja. Cih, mana mau aku menghabiskan separuh waktu belajarku dengan mencabuti rumput halaman sekolah jika ketahuan satpam!

Aku mulai menaikkan sebelah kakiku di pagar, memijakkannya pada salah satu tonjolan batu. Kedua tanganku berpegangan erat pada tonjolan batu yang lain.

Aku menelan ludah.

Satu langkah.

Tiga langkah.

Empat langk-

"Hei! Apa yang kaulakukan?!"

BRUKH!

"Hehehe... Ah, cuacanya sangat cerah, ya, Pak Ibiki?" ujarku ngeles dengan payah, pada satpam yang berkacakpinggang di depanku sana.

-oOo-

Hari ketiga revolusi Haruno Sakura.

Celingak-celinguk.

Aku tampak begitu aneh dengan sikapku ini. Bagaimana tidak, aku berjalan melewati halaman sekolah pagi itu dengan sikap bagai bagai buronan kelas kakap yang identitasnya takut terungkap di depan publik.

Hah... Kupikir hari-hari penyamaranku sudah kandas. Nyatanya...

DUKH!

"Aww..." keluhku lirih dan pelan sembari memejamkan mata dan tangan kananku yang mengelus lirih pelipisku yang terasa habis membentur sesuatu.

Mungkin karena aku terlalu fokus melihat kesana-kemari, aku tak menyadari apapun yang ada di depanku.

Aku mendongak, ingin mengetahui apa yang baru saja kutabrak.

Dan seketika aku menelan ludah dengan sulitnya.

"Grrrr... Haruno! Mati kau di tanganku!"

Shion-_chan_, Ketua grup nyentrik yang menamakan diri mereka Sasori _Fansgirl_.

Terang saja, suara merduku terdengar lagi menggema di seantero sekolah.

"GYAAAAA!"

Langkah seribu _no jutsu_ bahkan sudah kupraktekkan di pagi hari buta begini.

Karena takut dicampur gugup ditambah kepepet, aku langsung masuk saja ke ruangan yang pertama kali kulihat saat aku berlari dikejar Shion-_chan_.

BLAK!

Pintu ruangan itu kubanting dengan keras.

...

...

...

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakanku terdengar semakin keras bersamaan dengan suara bantingan pintu ruangan itu yang kubuka kembali, berikut kemudian aku berlari dengan muka merah yang kututupi kedua telapak tanganku.

Siapa yang iseng meletakkan toilet cowok disituuuuuuuuuuuuuu (?) ?!

-oOo-

Hari keempat kalinya.

Langkah lariku terhenti otomatis saat aku telah mencapai nyaris tepi kolam dari klub renang.

Mataku menatap horor pada ke permukaan air, dan menoleh ke belakang saat kudengar suara-suara cekikikan kepuasan dari umat-umat laknat yang tak habis-habisnya mengejarku sampai tamat (?).

"Fufufu.. Kemana lagi kau, heh?"

"Mati kau, sekarang."

"Tak ada jalan menghindari, Sakura?"

Belum sempat aku berbicara, mereka semua dengan wajah kalap seperti serigala lapar, segera berlari ke depan dan bermaksud untuk menerjang dan mencengkeramku.

Karena instingku masih bekerja, aku otomatis menggeser posisi berdiriku ke samping.

Dan otomatis pula,

BYUR!

Lunturlah _make-up_ berlebihan mereka saat tubuh mereka terendam dalam air.

Aku, tak dapat menahan rasa senang dan girangku, segera meloncat sembari mengacungkan dua jariku membentuk tanda _peace_ dan berteriak pada mereka yang kini memelototiku, "_YES! LOVE PREVAILS_!"

Dan aku kabur lagi.

-oOo-

Hari kelima revolusi Haruno Sakura.

Aku berlari kuat-kuat di halaman sekolah saat istirahat pertama siang itu. Di belakangku, terdapat sekumpulan manusia yang juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

Dalam hati aku mengumpat, sampai kapan mereka berniat main kucing dan anjing denganku begini?!

Saat aku berlari, tak sengaja aku menoleh ke samping dan melihat Sasori tengah duduk di bawah pohon _maple_ yang tak jauh dari tempatku 'berjuang' sekarang.

Aku tersenyum dan segera berteriak, sambil tetap berlari, "Sasoriiiiiii-_kuuuuuuuuuuuuunnn_! Tolooooonggg!"

"Awas kau Sakuraaaaaa!" orang-orang yang mengejarku berteriak bagai regu koor.

Namun sayang, Sasori tidak mendengar dan tampak masih sibuk dengan orang-orang yang mengerubunginya. Pasti belajar bersama. Terlihat dari beberapa di antara mereka –termasuk Sasori- memegangi buku.

Aku kembali melintas di depan Sasori, kali ini dari arah kiri ke kanan.

"Sasori-kuuuuuuuunnn!"

"Hei kauuuuu! Berhentiiiiiiii!"

Tetap nihil.

Kali ini aku datang lagi dari arah kanan ke kiri.

"Dasar bodohh! Kau mendengarku tidakkk?!"

Kulihat, Sasori-_kun_ sempat nyaris menoleh ke arahku. Tapi salah seorang cewek di dekatnya menundukkan kembali kepalanya, sedikit memaksanya untuk kembali menatap buku yang dipegangnya dan mengacuhkanku.

Dan kulihat, setelah itu cewek itu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku.

"_Pink_ jeleeek! Kesini kauuuuuu!" regu koor di belakangku masih bersuara.

Alhasil,

Masih nihil

-oOo-

Hari keenam kalinya revolusi Haruno Sakura.

Aku mengendap-endap di antara rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi di perpustakaan itu. Aku baru saja menjadikan perpustakaan ini sebagai tempat tujuanku untuk meloloskan diri dari kejaran _fansgirl_ yang oh Tuhan, aku tak tahu sampai kapan mereka akan menaruh dendam kesumat kepadaku.

Aku berjalan pelan-pelan, dengan kedua tanganku yang memegang sebuah buku yang asal kucomot dari salah satu rak, dan membentangkan buku itu di depan mukaku, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku dari _fansgirl_ Sasori yang mungkin saja ada di perpustakaan ini. Heh! Jaringan mereka kan luas. Bisa saja mereka tersebar di mana-mana.

Langkahku terhenti saat tanpa sengaja aku menatap ke suatu arah.

Di sana, di salah satu ruang baca di perpustakaan.

Sasori duduk dengan seorang gadis manis nan cantik di sampingnya. Sebuah _laptop_ berwarna merah muda, terbuka di depan mereka. Sasori mengatakan sesuatu pada si gadis dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya yang menunjuk sesuatu di layar laptop itu. Sedangkan kedua mata mereka menatap layar _laptop_ dengan serius.

Selang beberapa saat, si gadis tersenyum. Ia menoleh ke Sasori dan menepukkan sekali kedua tangannya, mungkin ia tengah mengumbar kekaguman dan pujaan kepada cowokku? Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku merasa gerah saat itu juga. Melainkan karena setelah itu, cewek itu dengan seenaknya mencubit gemas kedua pipi cowokku dan mengacak kecil rambut merahnya.

Dan sialnya, cowok yang kusebut cowokku itu terlihat santai saja dan menerima semua perlakuan manis itu.

Heh.

Bahkan aku yang pacarnya saja belum pernah mengacak rambutnya seperti itu.

Aku perlahan menunduk, tatapan mataku berubah sayu. Otakku kembali memikirkan semua hal ini. Penolakan _fansgirl_ Sasori, sikap Sasori yang terlalu ramah untuk membentak dan mengasari gadis itu, dan juga hal yang kini terpampang di depanku.

Aku cemburu?

Jelas.

Pikiranku buyar saat aku merasakan sesuatu menepukku pelan dari belakang. Aku otomatis menoleh, dan langsung menelan ludah begitu melihat dua orang cewek tersenyum sinis dan menatap sangar ke arah.

"Hallo, Sakura," bisik mereka dengan nada menyeramkan.

Tak peduli sekalipun ini perpustakaan, teriakanku kembali terdengar bersamaan dengan jurus langkah seribu yang kembali kupraktekkan.

-oOo-

Hari kesekian kalinya revolusi Haruno Sakura.

Aku merapikan kemeja seragamku begitu aku keluar dari toilet cewek saat siang itu. Aku menghela nafas berat. Sejauh ini, belum ada satupun _fansgirl_ Sasori yang mengejarku. Heh. Bukannya aku mengharap dikejar atau apa, hanya saja aku heran, mengapa? Apakah mereka pada akhirnya sadar bahwa mereka harus pasrah dan mencari objek lain untuk dipuja?

Baguslah kalau begitu.

Aku melangkah menjauh dari toilet cewek. Dan seperti _deja vu_, langkahku terhenti begitu aku melihat apa yang terpampang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

Sasori, dan lagi-lagi, dengan seorang cewek.

Mereka duduk di bangku dekat lapangan basket. Si cewek menunduk, sesekali mengusapkan sesuatu berwarna putih –sepertinya tisu- ke mukanya. Bahunya terlihat naik turun dan bergetar, sesekali ia meremas ujung rok seragamnya. Dan Sasori duduk dengan menghadap ke arahnya. Terdiam, seperti mendengarkan dengan seksama apapun yang diucapkan cewek itu kepadanya.

Lalu, yang paling menyakitkan bagiku, adalah ketika Sasori mengangkat wajah cewek yang tertunduk itu, untuk kemudian menghapus sesuatu dari kedua pipinya dengan ibu jarinya. Mungkin cewek itu tengah menangis, aku tidak peduli.

Yang aku pedulikan sekarang adalah rasa sakit ini.

Sakit saat Sasori menatap cewek itu dengan pandangan lembut.

Perih saat melihat Sasori menyingkap helai yang jatuh di dahi cewek itu.

Dan cemburu saat melihat cowokku mendekap cewek lain di dadanya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan menghela nafas berat.

Seingatku, hanya satu kali Sasori menyatakan cintanya padaku. Itupun secara tak lisan, lewat selembar bungkus coklat di hari _valentine_ waktu itu (1).

Dan sampai sekarang, tak pernah kudengar kalimat yang sama terucap dari mulutnya.

Satu pertanyaan besar muncul di benakku.

Apakah cintanya kepadaku setulus hati dan kepribadiannya terhadap orang lain?

belcambung

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Ini salah satu adegan di Oneshot Innocently Innocent, fic SasoSaku saya yang lain :D

Seperti yang mungkin kalian sadari, saya ubah judul dan genre fic ini :) Biar lebih pas (?) dengan alur ceritanya.

Terimakasih sebelumnya.

* * *

><p><em>Critics and comments are whole-heartedly appreciated. I highly appreciate and thank <em>_**more **__to those who minds giving their thoughts. So please, __**no silent readers**__!_

* * *

><p>January, 2013<p>

Uchiha Yukeh-chan


	3. Chapter 3: I Love You

.:oOo:.

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

Uchiha Yuki-chan (not so) proudly presents...

Still Innocently Innocent (c) Uchiha Yuki-chan

Rate: T.

Genre: Drama / Romance / Humor

Warning: What do you expect from my fics? Of course, **OOC-ness here and there**. Include the using of _Bahasa anak gaoehl_. **Plot kurang ngena**. Romance minim. And **_lebayisme_** here and there.

I ain't gaining any commercial advantage by publishing this fic. Thank You.

.:oOo:.

* * *

><p>"...ra."<p>

Suara itu terdengar lirih di telingaku. Aku semakin memejamkan kedua mataku dan memeluk guling tidurku, menyamankan diri dalam tidur siangku yang sempat terganggu.

"...ra."

Bodo amatlah.

"...kura."

Zzzzzz

"SAKURAAAAAA!"

"Mamaa...," gumamku jengkel campur ngantuk campur kaget sembari ogah-ogahan membuka mata. Kudapati sosok wanita yang selama tujuh belas tahun selalu kupanggil Mama itu, kini tengah berdiri di samping ranjangku dengan berkacakpinggang.

Dan jangan lupakan wajah sangarnya yang menandakan ia tengah marah, yang mampu membuat bahkan Papa ketir-ketir saat melihatnya.

"Kau ini, wanita macam apa yang tidurnya susah sekali dibangunkan?"

Aku menguap lebar, tanpa merasa perlu untuk menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan, dan menggumam, "Sakura ngantuk. Lima menit lagi, y– "

"Tidak bisa!"

Aku menggeram saat merasakan selimut hangatku tertarik paksa dari tubuhku, membuatku merasa kedinginan akan hawa dingin musim semi yang baru datang menjelang.

"Cepat bangun. Sasori-kun datang, tuh. Udah lama dia nungguin kamu di ruang tam—"

"Apa?!" potongku sembari langsung membelalak lebar dan bangkit terduduk dari tidurku. Aku menatap Mama dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Sasori-kun datang?"

Mama memutar bola mata sebelum menjawab dengan sinis, "Itu yang Mama katakan terus sejak membangunkanmu tadi. Cih. Kasihan sekali suamimu nanti punya istri tukang tidur sepertimu."

Tak kuhiraukan sindiran Mama tersebut, dan aku langsung menekuk muka dan memanyunkan bibir sembari kembali menidurkan tubuh lagi.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepet temuin!"

"Gak mauuuuu!" aku malah semakin menutup seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut.

"Tidak sopan! Sasori sudah datang di saat hujan-hujan begini, Sakura!"

"Siapa yang menyuruhnya datang? Suruh pulang saja, sana!"

"Hei!"

"Gak mauuuuuuu!"

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Aku terduduk dengan memasang tampang jutek abis. Di sampingku terduduk pula seorang cowok yang akhir-akhir ini selalu membuatku merasa uring-uringan tak jelas. Kami duduk di sofa yang sama, tetapi berjauhan. Aku di ujung kanan, dan ia terduduk di ujung kiri.

Aku memutar bola mata dengan kesal, dan menghembuskan nafas keras hingga meniup kecil beberapa helai yang terjatuh di dekat dahiku.

Kuakui, akhir-akhir ini hubunganku dengan Sasori kurang baik. Aku yang menjauhi dan menghindarinya. Kami sudah jarang pulang sekolah bersama. Dan aku juga sudah jarang mengiriminya pesan atau email. Saat bertemu di sekolahpun, aku hanya menyapanya seperlunya dan berpura-pura harus segera pergi karena ada urusan yang lain, tak peduli sekalipun ia memanggilku untuk kembali dan memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara.

Hahh... Salahkan saja sifatnya yang terlalu ramah pada semua orang, terutama pada seorang wanita. Dan salahkan juga pada sifat cemburuku yang jelek banget gak ketulungan, hingga membuatku selalu berpikir negatif akan setiap kebaikan yang dilakukan oleh cowokku sendiri.

Awalnya mungkin aku bisa tahan, namun lama-lama aku merasa jengkel juga. Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam apa benar Sasori mencintaiku dengan tulus, semakin terngiang jelas di otak dan benakku. Membuatku meragukan semua ketulusan yang selama ini ia tampakkan di depanku.

Seperti sekarang.

Aku masih menjauhinya. Duduk berjauhan dengan orang kucintai seperti ini, bukanlah hal yang wajar kulakukan.

Aku teringat, setiap kali Sasori-kun datang ke rumahku, aku pasti akan langsung menyambutnya dengan teriakan ceria macam "Kyaaa! Sasori-kuuuuunnn!" dan berakhir dengan aku yang duduk mendempet dan memeluknya erat, sementara ia dengan gugup berusaha terlepas dari cengkeramanku.

Namun lihatlah, sekarang aku bahkan belum menatap kedua matanya.

Aku sedikit terlonjak saat mendengar ia berdeham, mencairkan kesunyian yang sempat terasa, dan kemudian berbicara lirih, "Apa salahku?"

Aku terdiam baik secara lisan atau gerakan, mencoba menantangnya secara tersirat untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

"Maaf jika aku berbuat salah," lanjutnya lirih, "... dengan atau tanpa aku sadari, hingga membuat kamu tersakiti begini..."

Dan imanku yang dari awal memang lemah banget saat dihadapkan dengan Sasori dan segala sifat tulusnya, membuatku menghela nafas dan berujar santai, "Tidak. Aku hanya sedang ada masalah."

Jawaban separuh bohong. Tentu aku ada masalah. Tapi aku tidak ingin menuduhnya tepat di depan mukanya bahwa sumber masalahku adalah dirinya.

"Benarkah?" responnya segera, "Habisnya... Aku takut sekali jika tanpa sadar aku menyakitimu. Apakah benar kau tidak sedang marah padaku, Sakura?"

Aku terdiam sesaat, sedang mengalami dilema batin.

Sisi malaikatku mengatakan: Sudah, berdamai saja. Toh ini semua bukan salahnya seratus persen. Dan meski begitu dia sudah minta maaf dan bela-belain datang kesini demi dirimu. Bukankah itu tandanya dia peduli padamu?

Dan sisi iblisku yang berkata: Huh. Acuhkan. Ingatlah, dia itu tidak bisa dewasa. Dia tidak bisa mengira bahwa tindakannya itu telah menyakitimu. Sampai kapan kau akan lemah oleh daya pesonanya, heh? Emansipasi, Sakura! Women rules!

Namun, yah, sekali lagi, imanku memang lemah. Dan sisi malaikatku lebih menang dari sisi iblisku jika menyangkut soal Sasori. Alih-alih marah padanya, mendengar kalimatnya tadi aku sudah merasa gemas dan tidak tahan untuk tidak 'menyerangnya' di sofa saat ini juga.

Nah. Aku mesum.

Dengan perlahan aku menggeleng, memberi jawaban tersirat atas pertanyaan Sasori barusan.

"Oke. Begini saja. Mulai sekarang, kamu bilang ya, kalau aku salah? Aku 'kan suka gak ngerti, Sakura?"

Ugh! He's too damn innocent!

Aku gak kuaaaaaaatttt!

Dan untungnya, Sasori 'terselamatkan' saat Mama muncul di depan kami sembari tersenyum dan berkata, "Mama keluar sebentar ke mini market, ya? Persediaan makanan habis."

Aku hanya mengangguk singkat, begitu juga dengan Sasori. Bedanya, ia juga berkata, "Hati-hati, Tante."

Mama tersenyum sembari mengangguk dan kemudian melangkah pergi.

Dan kami kembali sendiri.

"Oh ya, kamu punya masalah apa?" tanya Sasori sepeninggal Mama.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan melihat kedua matanya menatapku dengan pandangan penasaran dan khawatir.

Ah... dia mengkhawatirkanku?

Mendapat pemikiran demikian, kurasakan pipiku memanas.

Aku berdeham sebelum berbicara, "Masalahku adalah karena ada beberapa hal yang belum kau ketahui tentang etika berpacaran," ujarku layaknya seorang profesor –dengan menutup mata sejenak dan mengacungkan telunjuk kanan-.

Saat aku membuka mata, kulihat dia memandangku dengan pandangan seolah-olah aku telah menjadi gila.

Tapi aku tak memedulikannya karena dari awal aku memang sudah tak normal saat berjumpa dan jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"Hal pertama, kau tak boleh terlalu dekat dengan gadis lain selain aku. Bukan berarti aku melarangmu untuk punya teman cewek, lho. Hanya saja, mulai sekarang kau harus lebih tegas pada fansgirlmu. Tegaskan bahwa kau sudah tidak sendiri lagi dan sudah menjadi cowokku," ujarku memberi kuliah gratis kepadanya, "Mengerti?" sambungku dengan nada lebih pelan, sembari dengan tiba-tiba aku mendekatkan diri kepadanya dan menarik kerah kemejanya. Kudekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya, hingga hidung kami bersentuhan. Dan bibir kamipun akan bertemu jika jarak beberapa sentimeter itu kami hapuskan.

Kulihat wajahnya berubah warna menyaingi warna rambutnya, setetes dua tetes keringat dingin mulai muncul di dahinya.

"I-i-iyy-ya," jawabnya tergagap.

Aku tersenyum licik. Menyukai bagaimana efek tindakanku ini terhadapnya.

Kudekatkan bibirku ke ujung bibirnya, dan kucium lembut daerah di sana, "Bagus," bisikku di telinganya, "Jadi, gak boleh ada yang cubit pipi kamu selain aku. Gak boleh lagi ada yang peluk kamu selain aku. Dan yang bisa bersandar di dada kamu hanyalah aku. Mengapa? Karena aku ini adalah pacarmu dan berhubung aku ini cemburuan, kamu harus bisa jaga perasaanku," lanjutku sembari menjelajahkan ujung jari kananku dari dagu, leher, hingga ke dadanya.

Aku semakin terkikik geli dalam hati saat melihat di ujung mataku bahwa mukanya semakin memerah dan nafasnya semakin memburu. Bahkan telunjukku yang menempel di dadanya bisa merasakan kuatnya detakan jantung yang ada di balik sana.

Dan keusilanku terganggu saat kami berdua mendengar suara deringan. Dan dengan kecepatan mengalahi kilat, Sasori mengambil HP-nya tersimpan di saku celananya dan seketika berdiri dari sofa, mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatku yang masih terduduk menatapnya.

Sigh.

Aku pasti telah menakutinya.

Ia menatap layar HP-nya sebentar, untuk kemudian menatapku sembari berkata, "A-aku harus pulang. Ada tamu keluarga di rumah," ujarnya gugup dan tanpa menunggu balasanku, dia segera berlari dan melangkah sembari berucap, "Sampai jumpa di sekolah, Sakura."

Aku hanya terbengong melihatnya keluar dengan jalan yang agak cepat. Dan aku tak kuasa menahan tawaku saat melihat Sasori berlari cepat-cepat ketika melewati halaman, seolah ingin jauh-jauh dari apa yang ditakutinya.

Aku tersenyum.

Hah... kalau begini, aku bisa makin ketagihan untuk menggodanya.

-oOo-

Semenjak kejadian di ruang tamu rumahku waktu itu, hubunganku dengan Sasori-kun kembali membaik seperti sedia kala. Tentu saja aku senang. Selama berminggu-minggu menjauhi dan menghindarinya tentu merupakan hal yang menyiksa bagiku. Namun apa daya, egoku terlalu tinggi untuk meminta maaf terlebih dahulu.

Yah, tapi itu adalah masa lalu. Sekarang semua kembali seperti biasa.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku pagi-pagi itu, melintasi halaman sekolah. Entah apa yang terjadi, pengejaran fansgirl Sasori terhadapku secara drastis menurun frekuensi terjadinya. Meski keusilan mereka tak benar-benar secara total hilang, namun aku bersyukur akan mengurangnya tindakan brutal mereka terhadapku.

Heh? Apakah Sasori yang melakukan semua ini untukku? Apakah dia telah berbicara pada fansgirlnya tersebut? Jika iya maka, Ah! SO SWEET BANGET!

Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan hal itu.

Namun kebahagiaanku seketika pecah saat mendapati sebuah tangan menutup mulutku dari arah belakang.

Aku membelalakkan mata terkejut dan mencoba berteriak, namun apa daya, tak ada suara yang keluar sekecilpun dari mulutku karena tangan ini mendekap mulutku dengan kuat. Aku mencoba menendang ke belakang, namun gagal saat aku terburu di seret paksa oleh mereka menjauh dari tempatku semula.

Aku tentu saja memberontak. Tapi ternyata usahaku tidak berhasil karena kurasakan yang menculikku –kuanggap ini tindakan penculikan- ini lebih dari satu orang. Terlihat dari adanya dua tangan lain yang mengikat erat kedua tanganku di belakang punggungku.

Aku memasuki taman belakang sekolah. Sekolah yang masih sepi karena waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah enam, tentu saja membuat tindakan penculik ini lebih lancar karena tak ada yang melihat kami. Apalagi di taman belakang yang jarang dikunjungi siswa dikarenakan rumor hantu penghuni taman yang beredar di sekolah.

"Duh!" aku mengaduh sakit saat merasakan tubuhku terdorong paksa ke depan, membuatku terjatuh bersimpuh di tanah dengan kasar dengan lutut yang berdarah karena tergores keras dengan tanah.

Aku berbalik dengan cepat, siap menumpahkan amarah pada siapapun yang berani melakukan tindakan sebrutral ini kepadaku.

Dan aku tidak begitu kaget jika mendapati Shion-chan dengan dua orang temannya yang kini tengah berdiri berkacakpinggang di depanku sana.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah?!" bentakku setelah aku mampu berdiri dan menatap lantang pada mereka. Rasa jengkel dan rasa sakit yang bercampur jadi satu, membuat rasa gentarku seketika menghilang dan tumbuhlah rasa berontak yang selama ini terpendam.

Shion-chan mendengus sembari menatapku dengan heran, "Aku tak tahu, apa yang dilihat Sasori-kun padamu, cewek bodoh."

"Lihat saja, rambutmu itu bahkan terlalu aneh untuk menjadi rambut manusia," ujar temannya yang berambut coklat bergelombang.

Aku menggeram dan mengepalkan kedua tanganku sembari berkata lirih dan penuh penekanan di tiap kata, "None of your concern, bitches!"

PLAK!

Aku perlahan mengangkat tangan dan mengelus pipiku yang terasa nyeri dan panas akibat tamparan keras yang baru saja kuterima. Aku memejamkan mata sembari menggeram, sebelum akhirnya perlahan aku menolehkan lagi kepalaku yang secara paksa terpalingkan ke samping akibat tamparan tadi.

PLAK! PLAK!

Beli satu, dapat dua!

Aku menyeringai puas saat melihat Shion-chan memegangi kedua pipinya yang kini telah memerah, dengan setitik darah di ujung bibir kirinya. Ia dan kedua temannya menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut dan tak percaya pada awalnya, namun berubah menjadi pandangan marah dan geram pada akhirnya.

"Beraninya kau!"

"Itu yang kau dapatkan!" balasku keras, "Selama ini... Selama ini aku selalu diam, kan? Tapi semua ini sungguh keterlaluan dan aku tak tahan lagi! Aku tak mengerti apa yang ada di otak kalian, hingga berpikir untuk menjadikan Sasori-kun layaknya barang publik yang wajib dimiliki bersama! Hadapi kenyataan bahwa dia milikku dan berhentilah mengganggu kami!" teriakku menumpahkan unek-unek yang selama ini kupendam.

Sesaat mereka terdiam, menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Haruno, kami minta kau segera berpisah dengan Sasori-kun," ujar teman Shion-chan yang lain, "Kami sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini padamu, tapi kami juga tidak rela jika pacar Sasori-kun adalah cewek sepertim–."

"Dan kalian pikir Sasori-kun lebih pantas mendapatkan cewek binal dan brutal seperti kalian?" potongku segera, "Hah. Mana mau Sasori-kun bersama 'cewek plastik' seperti kalian?!"

BRUKH!

Aku kembali mengaduh saat tubuhku kembali terdorong ke tanah. Belum sempat aku menghilangkan rasa sakitku, ketika kedua mataku terbelalak terkejut melihat si cewek berambut coklat bergelombang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah balok kayu dan mengarahkannya padaku.

"Mati kau!"

"GYAAAAAAA!"

Aku memejamkan mata dengan erat. Perasaan takut seketika menyergap tubuhku dan menjadikannya beku bahkan untuk menghindar. Dengan pasrah dan gentar, aku menunggu rasa sakit yang akan terasa akibat pukulan tersebut.

BRUKH.

Namun, setelah beberapa saat aku memejamkan mata, rasa sakit itu tak kunjung datang juga.

Maka, dengan perasaan heran campur terkejut, aku perlahan membuka mata dan kedua mataku tersebut langsung terbelalak lebar saat melihat seseorang tengah terduduk bersimpuh sembari mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku.

Sasori-kun.

Aku membelalak ngeri mendapati kenyataan bahwa ia baru saja melindungiku. Ia menerima hantaman balok dari teman Shion-chan dan menyelamatkanku.

Dan sebagai gantinya, ia yang harus merasakan sakit. Aku bisa melihatnya memejamkan mata dengan erat. Tubuhnya bergetar. Mulutnya menggeram. Dan... dan... darah. Darah merah kental yang mengucur dari kepalanya. Menetes membentuk semacam jejak merah yang menuruni pelipis dan pipinya, kontras dengan warna wajahnya yang pucat.

"S..Sa..Saso...," aku tak pernah sempat meneruskan kalimat itu karena suaraku keburu hilang tertelan isak tangis yang mendadak keluar. Air mata seketika mengalir deras membasahi wajahku. Kedua mataku menatap ngeri dan sakit melihat wajah Sasori di depanku sana.

Tidak.

Bukankah harusnya aku yang seperti itu?

Aku masih menangis saat melihat perlahan Sasori membuka mata, untuk kemudian mendekatikan dan memelukku dengan erat. Sebelah tangannya mengelus lembut rambutku, dan ia berbisik lirih dan letih, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dan isak tangisku semakin keras. Bahkan di saat seperti ini ia masih mengkhawatirkanku? Bukankah ia yang sakit? Bukankah ia yang berdarah? Mengapa ia tidak mencemaskan dirinya sendiri? Mengapa ia malah menanyakan keadaanku di saat yang sama, semua tahu bahwa aku baik-baik saja?

Beberapa saat kami terdiam demikian. Dengan ia masih memelukku dan aku masih menangis di dadanya, sembari tanganku mencengkeram lemah kemeja seragamnya. Sampai pada akhirnya perhatian kami teralihkan saat mendengar suara lain yang menandakan bahwa kami tidak sendiri di sana.

"Sa-Sasori-kun? Ma-maaf. Ak-a-aku tidak bermaksud," teman Shion-chan yang tadi mengangkat balok kayu, berkata lemah, mirip cicitan tikus yang menghadapi kucing kelaparan. Balok kayu telah otomatis terlepas dari tangannya untuk kemudian menghantam tanah.

Dengan perlahan, Sasori mengajakku untuk berdiri dari posisi terduduk kami. Ia menggenggam erat tangan kananku dan meremasnya lembut, mencoba menenangkanku dan mengatakan secara tersirat bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Kulihat wajah tiga cewek itu begitu pucat. Mereka menatap horor pada kami dan bahkan Shion-chan telah menitikkan air mata. Tubuh mereka gemetar, mungkin oleh rasa takut dan tidak percaya bahwa mereka telah melukai orang yang sama sekali tak pernah ingin mereka sakiti.

"Sa-Saso—"

"Aku hanya mengucapkan ini satu kali, selamanya," Sasori memotong ucapan Shion-chan. Nada suaranya pelan dan penuh penekanan. Akupun sampai dibuat terkejut dan tak mampu berbicara saat melihat ia menatap ketiga gadis di depannya dengan pandangan geram. Wajahnya yang teraliri darah, semakin membuatnya terlihat menciutkan keberanian bersamaan dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam. Giginya gemeretak dengan rahang terkatup rapat, membuatnya semakin terlihat menakutkan.

Aku nyaris tidak percaya.

Sasori-kun yang begitu inosen itu bisa berubah sedemikian menakutkan seperti ini jika sedang marah.

"Kutegaskan," lanjutnya dengan nada yang masih pelan dan penuh tekanan, "Aku mencintai Sakura dan Sakura mencintaiku. Ini semua sudah cukup keterlaluan dan jangan pikir aku tak akan bisa melakukan hal yang lebih menyedihkan terhadap kalian, tak peduli kalian cewek atau bukan," ia berhenti untuk menggeram dan kemudian kembali berkata dengan jauh lebih keras, "ENYAHLAH!"

Dan semua itu cukup untuk membuat Shion-chan dan yang lain tersentak kaget, untuk kemudian mereka berlari menjauh terburu-buru setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan berulang kali kata maaf.

Sepeninggal mereka, aku kembali menatap Sasori dengan pandangan tak percaya campur terkejut.

Benarkah ini dia?

Sekalipun tadi ucapan dan tatapannya terlihat menakutkan, tapi... sungguh...

Dia terlihat keren...

"AW! ADUH! SAKIT BANGET!" jeritnya tiba-tiba, secara sadis menghancurkan pesona kerennya yang sempat terlihat tadi.

Ia langsung jatuh terduduk dan memegangi kepalanya sembari terus mengaduh. Aku tentu saja panik dan dengan insting, langsung mengambil sapu tangan dan botol berisi air dingin yang ada dalam ranselku.

"Coba kubersihin," ujarku sembari terduduk di sampingnya.

Kupegang kepalanya dan kusandarkan dengan lembut di bahu kananku. Sementara itu, aku langsung membasahi sapu tanganku dengan air dingin sebagai bekalku itu, lalu mengusapkannya secara perlahan ke bagian kepalanya yang terluka.

"Aw, sakit," desisnya lirih.

"Tahanlah," ujarku pelan sembari sebelah tanganku mengusap lukanya dengan sapu tangan, dan tanganku yang lain membelai lembut helai merahnya, "Air es akan cepat membantu menutup lukamu."

Sesaat kami isi dengan kesunyian tanpa kalimat yang terucap. Hanya terdengar sesekali guyuran air pada sapu tanganku dan suara desisan kesakitan dari Sasori.

Setelah beberapa saat, barulah aku membuka suara, "Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kau bisa mati, tauk!"

Kudengar ia terkekeh pelan, lalu semakin menyamankan kepalanya untuk bersandar di bahuku dan berucap lirih, "Karena kau cewekku. Dan bukankah aku pernah bilang bahwa aku akan melindungimu?"

"Tapi kau terluka," bantahku cepat.

"Asal kau baik-baik saja, tak apa."

Aku hanya terdiam. Terlalu terharu mendengar ucapannya barusan.

Asal aku baik-baik saja?

Tak kuasa menahan rasa haru ini, aku langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Mendekapnya kuat seolah aku tak ingin melepaskan dan kehilangannya. Air mata yang baru saja terhenti, kini mulai mencair lagi dan lagi-lagi kemejanya kembali basah oleh cairan bening asin milikku itu.

"Maafkan aku, Sasori-kun. Gara-gara aku, kamu terluka seperti ini. Tidakkah aku merepotkan? Jangan-jangan benar ucapan mereka, aku tak pantas untukmu," ujarku lirih dan tertekan di sela isak tangisku.

Menyesali semua keadaan ini. Menyesali sikapku yang sempat meragukan ketulusannya. Dan mengutuk diriku sendiri yang selama ini hanya menudingnya sebagai sumber dari semua masalah yang kuterima.

"Aku juga minta maaf," bisiknya hangat di telingaku. Ia semakin merapatkan pelukannya saat berkata, "Aku selalu sibuk dalam duniaku sendiri, tanpa tahu bahwa kamu berjuang mempertahankan hubungan kita. Dikejar di sana-sini, diancam, diteror, sekolah pake penyamaran segala. Kau tahu? Kau kuat sekalipun semua orang membenci hubungan kita," kurasakan dahiku tersentuh oleh sesuatu yang lembut yang kupikir adalah bibirnya, "Kau hebat. Aku mencintaimu."

Sejenak aku terhenyak.

Semua kata-kata itu... apakah benar semua itu ia yang mengucapkannya? Apa aku tak salah dengar?

Dia... menghiburku?

Dan... dia bilang... dia mencintaiku?

Aku tersenyum. Sebuah perasaan lega dan indah tiba-tiba menyeruak kuat di dalam sini. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku mendengar kalimat itu terucap langsung dari bibirnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku dengan kata-kata secara lisan.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa begitu bahagia.

"Sasori-kun!" teriakku gemas sembari menerjangnya dengan pelukanku, hingga kini ia terbaring di tanah dan tertindihi olehku, "Kata-katamu tadi dewasa sekali! Kau tahu? Aku mencintaimu! Sangatsangatsangatsangat mencintaimu!"

"Sa-sa—"

Aku tak memberi kesempatan untuknya untuk selesai bicara karena mulutnya langsung terbungkam saat secara tiba-tiba aku menciumnya. Bibir, dahi, pipi, hidung, mata secara bertubi-tubi.

Bodo amat apa kata orang.

Aku hanya tengah dilanda rasa bahagia dengan orang yang kucintai.

Itu saja.

"Tu-tunggu, Sakura."

Dan oh ya, aku pernah bilang 'kan, kalau aku suka menggodanya? Apalagi jika wajahnya memerah demikian.

Hm.

**TamaT**

* * *

><p>Well, ini sejatinya sudah saya ketika dari jaman kapan tauk. Dan saya baru nyadar bahwa saya belum update fic ini. Berhubung sekarang kuliah saya sudah memasuki 'masa-masa neraka' yang sangat ekstra meminimalisir waktu saya untuk ber-FFn ria, saya update dan sekalian tamatin fic ini.<p>

_There might be a sequel or omake, but I am not sure I could give it a shot. _Saya akan berusaha untuk membuatnya—entah kapan; can't promise :/

Berhubung ini chapter terakhir, mohon untuk kesediaan lebih untuk mereview :3

_Critism and comment are whole-heartedly appreciated._

_Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>March 9, 2013<strong>

**~yukeh~**


End file.
